Angel Avenue
by ms.alianne
Summary: [JELSA ONE-SHOT] On a cold December night, Jack Frost finds the wind taking him to a place called Angel Avenue, where he meets a wonderful stranger. MODERN AU where Jack works for North (Nick North) at a world renowned toy company in the city.


**Author's Note:**

**Hello, hello! So I have been quite busy these past few weeks because of midterms and dance practice, so I haven't been touching The Prince in the Dream, my multichapter Jelsa fic.**

**So, to compensate for that, I have decided to lay out this fairly short one-shot for you lovely people! (I realize that's not the best compensation, but it's better than nothing, right? ^_^" Hahahaha)**

**Hopefully, I'll conquer my writer's block soon and upload the second chapter of TPIND since I'm on break now. Fingers crossed! If you have an ideas or requests, feel free to private message me. Or if you just want to say hi, that's cool too.**

**In the mean time, I hope you enjoy this story, Angel Avenue! Read & review! :)**

**~ A**

* * *

The sunset outside Jack Frost's window painted his office shades of purple, orange, and pink when he heard someone knock on his door.

"Come in," Jack responded, not letting his eyes leave the documents on his desk.

"Jack!" the jolly voice of his boss, Nick North, boomed throughout the walls.

"What's up, Nick?" he looked up at the burly, bearded man, grinning.

"I just came here to relieve you! You're free to go m'boy!"

Jack was spinning around carelessly in his office chair and he nearly fell out of my seat. "Wh-whaat?" he gasped, stabilizing himself. "Nick, I don't understand! It's not even 5 yet and I have to send out emails and update the RMA and-"

But he was cut off by a thick Russian accent. "BAH! Jack, Jack! You are one of best workers! You deserve rest. I will finish work for you! Err… Consider this Christmas gift! From me to you." He punched Jack playfully on the arm. "Now go buy your sister that phone you've been meaning to get her."

"Really?" Jack asked in disbelief as he started to put on his pea coat and pack his case. "I-I promise I'll work even harder after break!"

North chuckled. "Jack, you bring fun to work place! Just promise me you will have good Christmas and happy New Year!"

"Will do! Merry Christmas, Nick!" The younger man gave a mock salute and dashed toward the door, waving and shouting goodbyes and holiday greetings to his co-workers.

"Oi! Watch it, Frost! You bloody show pony!" Aster Bunnymund yelled as Jack nearly knocked a pile of papers out of his arms when he was making my way out.

"Sorry, Bunny! Have a good Christmas, you oversized kangaroo!" Jack laughed over his shoulder at his Australian companion, pushing out of the revolving doors with glee.

The cold hit the young man's face when he stepped out the building. He sighed, breathing in its crisp air before walking down to the Apple store to pick up the newest iPhone for his sister.

"Oh, Emmie is going to love me," Jack whispered as he signed the contract for a gold 5S and exited the store to see if he could find a case. He settled for a case that had a forest on it; Emma always liked the peaceful picture of trees and a lake, so he found a woody scene with pastel colors.

By the time Jack had gotten the phone case, the sun was already gone and the street lamps were starting to flicker on around the city. Usually, he would take the subway to get home, but something in the wind told him to enjoy the night outside, not in an underground transport system. Jack didn't know what it was, but it felt good, so he decided to walk down the blocks since the travel wasn't too bad anyway. "I could maybe squeeze in some last minute Christmas shopping and see all the decorations," he thought to himself. Then, he joined the crowd of people bustling down the sidewalks to call for a cab or get to the nearest store.

The next crossing was less crowded and Jack waited for the blinker to signal for pedestrians to start walking. He noticed that it started to snow and smiled up at the sky, embracing his inner child and letting the small flakes dance on his nose and eyelashes.

When Jack turned his attention back to the street, that's when he saw her.

Standing at the crossing diagonal from his was a young woman in a lavender colored coat. Jack wasn't so much a fan of the light purple color, but on this girl, it looked amazing. Maybe it was the way she contrasted it with black pants and heeled black booties. Maybe it was the way her knit scarf draped over the cardigan under her jacket. Jack didn't know, but he was drawn to her.

He was thrilled to see that they were going to end up on the same street and meet each other face to face at the corner store. Their crosswalk blinkers went off simultaneously and Jack watched her as she walked. She held herself proudly, keeping her back straight while taking perfect strides with her long legs. Each step had a rhythm and Jack couldn't help but think that she looked like a queen. He found himself becoming more interested in this woman when, halfway down their walk, she turned and looked at him.

At first, it was just a sideways glance because she always scanned the area around her. But then the woman saw this tall, handsome stranger with his long pea coat. And he stood out to her – maybe it was his snow white hair – so she did a double take, her long blonde hair whipping over her left shoulder to the back of her neck. She puffed her chest out in attempt to keep her composure, but her eyes were fixed on him as she neared the next street.

And then they met face to face.

They stood there in front of the small corner store, not speaking, lost in each other's presence. Jack noted she had blue eyes. "Like mine," he thought, smiling. He broke the eye contact momentarily to look up and noticed the name of the street that they were standing on.

"Is it fate, or pure coincidence, I am meeting a beautiful woman like yourself on Angel Avenue?" he blurted out breathlessly.

When Jack said this, the angel's eyes widened and he instantly regretted it. This girl was obviously too classy for the tacky pickup line he landed on her. It was completely unintentional, but he was sure she would scoff and walk away from him because he sounded like an idiot.

To his surprise, the girl's wide-eyed gaze turned into laughter and she covered her mouth to stifle her snickers. And she didn't walk away.

"Well perhaps it is fate that, on Angel Avenue, by coincidence I would meet a charming stranger like you," she chirped. "I'm not one for the cheesy jokes like the one you told me, but I actually found it flattering."

Jack's jaw dropped at her witty comeback. He was not expecting this poised stranger to have this much sass. "Hey," he retaliated, waving his hands in front of his face. "It wasn't meant to be a joke. It just came out that way. You can't blame me for being flustered at the sight of an angel."

The girl rolled her eyes, but she couldn't hide her blush. "Well, aren't you quite the smooth talker?" she teased, giggling. "Elsa. Elsa Arendelle." She held out her hand.

"I'm Jack. Jack Frost." He took her hand and shook it. "So, Elsa. Do you uhh, want to grab a bite to eat? Or coffee or something?"

Elsa smiled. "I'd love that."

"Cool! I know a great place! Oh, but it's a bit of a walk and it's getting chilly." Jack's face fell a little as he rambled on. "So we could take a cab if you want because I don't want you to freeze or-"

"Jack! It's okay!" Elsa said, putting a hand on his shoulder to stop his rant. "I don't mind the walk. The cold never bothered me anyway."

She beamed and Jack chuckled, offering his arm to link with hers. "Just for safety," he smirked. "Wouldn't want you to catch a cold, now would we?" To his delight, she placed his arm over her shoulders. "I guess it couldn't hurt to be extra safe," she winked. "Where to, Frosty?"

Jack smiled down at her. There was no way she could be any more perfect. "This way, milady." He bowed and made a silly grand gesture down the sidewalk. The pair laughed as they walked down the boulevard to the sound of "The Christmas Song" echoing off the skyscrapers and the sight of snowfall glistening on the holiday lights.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ahh, not the best thing I've written, but I just wanted to share this small bit of fluff with you! I had this idea in my head and just wanted to put it out there before it disappeared forever amidst all the busy work I've been doing! Hope you liked it! **

**Please read and review! Tell me what you think!**

**Again, sorry to keep you waiting on my other fic. But please be patient because I don't want to put crap work out there! I want it to be awesome, so keep your eyes peeled! I'm praying I'll have something for you soon. :****D**

**~ A**


End file.
